The other Childhoodfriend that isn't Kacchan
by zerokeso25
Summary: Kacchan wasn't sure himself what to feel towards Izuku ever since their fight. This intensifies even more when he finds out that His Deku has another childhood friend other than him... Takachan!
1. Taka..cchan?!

**Hi! So I was browsing through my twitter account lately and found an amazing Idea. I really liked it so now I'm going to try and write a story out of it. I forgot who the account was from, but all credits to the Idea go to their respective owners. I'm just writing this since they mentioned that there's nothing loke that around and that it was pretty much the case as I go and searched but found nothing.**

 ** _This story is about Izuku's other childhood friend aside katsuki. He was the one Izuku protected against Katsuki and his gang, when they were around four._**

 **AN/ I actually dont know his name, and am too lazy to look it up, if there is actually a name for him that is. So I'll go ahead and name him Takahiro Nagano.**

It was sunday morning. Birds chirped modestly along the morning sun as it breaks. The warm breeze filled the air almost like a mixture of hot and cold altogether. Being embraced by this temperate morning mist allowed Izuku to breathe easily as he finished his morning run. He's been going on for about an hour and since 4 am. Jogging around the shrine, the park along the usual road every civilian takes going to the social places such as markets and malls.

He felt so relaxed having streched up sufficiently. Sweat dripped down his forehead and the rest of his skin.

Izuku barely noticed this as he was busy observing the scenery around him. It was quite peaceful. Not too long he heard foot steps, probably another person jogging his way. He stood up straight to meet whoever it was and offer a brief greeting or even a smile. But to his surprise, as the figure came closer...

Izuku's eyes glimmered.

 **Week after**

 **Class 1A**

As classes were dismissed, the students of 1A are planning on hanging out afterwards. The boys, Kaminari, Sero, Kirishima and the others are talking about going to the games or hangout at the karaoke with some of the girls. Momo and jiro were discussing about the class, jirou asking for help over some subjects she couldnt get her head wrapped around. Mineta on the other hand was making his usual perverted skit talking about how there's a newly opened maid cafe with busty bijin crew. Meanwhile, the blond explosive hero Bakugo Katsuki is busy collecting his stuff when he suddenly overheard Deku and his pals' chatter.

"What about Midoriya-kun? Are you up for it? Everyone's coming. The class representative Iida, asked his pal. Apparently, their group --Ochako, tsu-chan Iida and Todoroki planned to visit the libraries in the city for their assignment. Such diligent students they are.

Katsuki glanced off at deku curious to his response. Normally he would'nt bother paying him heed. But after their recent scramble. Things were working quite differently for him on how he thinks about his childhood friend. He realized so many stuff he had'nt known would be important to him. For example, he was surprised to know that all along, Izuku wasnt actually looking down on him. Obviously there's now way that'd be even plausible. If there's someone looking down that would be him. And the one looked down upon was Deku. It is amazing how this Blond mess thought of these.

Catching his mind back to Izuku.

"Uhm.." Deku embarassingly scratched his head and told iida, "I will have to pass for now! Sorry! "

Ochaco butted in, "have you got plans, Deku kun?"

"It's not good forcing someone to come when they dont want to." Todoroki commented in a deadpan voice.

"It's no problem at all. But may I know why you arent coming with us, Midpriya kun?" Iida asked.

Izuku shyly smiled and explained, "you see.. a week ago...

 **Flashback**

Izuku narrowed his eyes to see if he wasnt mistaken. He wasnt mistaken. He doubted at first but as the figure came close he knew it was his _other childhood friend._ One that is gentle, one that is nice, one that isn't violent like we-know-who. Gentle yet dependable and trust worthy. It was Takachan!

The boy aas puzzled as to why the other stared at him as if studying him. But in a few moment, he began shouting, "Zuku!"

His eyes widened, the sun rose and revealed his handsome features that were quite notable. Takahiro was well built abit taller than Izuku, almost the same as Katsuki. Had purple hair that resembled the night sky as it blends with the dawn. Calm fresh eyes with the specs of light reflecting a violet gleam.

"Ahahah!" What are you doing here? It's been so long!" The energetic young man started giggling about.

"Yeah! 2 years ? Or 3? How have you been? You've grown a lot, Takachan!" izuku returned the jolly and excited feel.

"I dont know about me, but you went completely different!" Eyeing izukus now firm stature and built muscles.

"You gained a lot! I'm glad to see you're doing well, zuku!"

"Yeah, more or less! But you've grown taller! No fair! Ahahah, and save for those amazing muscles on you!" Deku straight up said those as a compliment and out of amazement. Such pure, this cinnamon roll.

Takahiro turned a bit red and averted his gaze. Completely embarrased and shy. He seemed to be easily distracted with compliments. But izuku didnt mean any of that. He knew how pure and modest Midpriya Izuku was. A smirk formed for a bit on Takachan's lips and

"Hey, Zuku... say this is quite sudden, but while thise chance of a meeting, too, is a bit sudden itself, don't you want to hang out next week? Don't worry my treat!"

"Really?? I'm thrilled! Sure, let us, takachan! " Izuku replied indifferently

It seems they are too comftable with one another.

 **After what they had gone through from Kacchan back then. Takahiro admired deku eversince. They played a lot since that fateful encounter. He admired Izukus bravery and developed a liking to him as a friend. Throughout the years they had strengthened their friendship. Izuku would go to taka's house. He was the only one that treated him indifferently. They were more than buddies. Taka didnt mind him being quirkless. And Izuku was more than happy to have him as friend. It was only before going to middle school that ended their daily hang outs when Takahiros family decided to move to another region.**

And so I have agreed to spend some time and hang out" Deku smiled gleefully that it was heartwarming. They had never seen him that genuinely happy to be mentioning someone from his childhood that isnt actually bad.

Mina just across was listening and gasped. "What? Midoriya has another childhood friend that isn't named Kacchan?" Quite aloud.

Katsuki who was already hearing this was pissed for an unknown reason even to him. And this alien bitch just had to call it out.

"What's your problem, Allien Slime?!!"

Mina didnt flinch.

Iida responded to deku's explaination, "well if that's the case then we dont have anything we can do. Do enjoy your day, Midoriya kun!"

"Yes thank you, iida kun"

 **A minute earlier**

 _While izuku shared his enounter,_

 _"Who the fuck is that punk?! Deku has another childhood friend other than me?" That thought seemed to have irked this Kacchan. Cute._

 _Arrggghhh_

Everyone moved out and started parting ways. It was Izukus turn. He was walking along with uraraka and iida, todoroki walking just a feew steps behind from their right. Katsuki and kirishima were side by side. The sun is about to set as they walked off the clean road.

The breeze blew their hairs gently.

"Well this is my stop. See you guys tomorrow" He wave them away but before turning, he glanced at kacchan and before it was awkward. izuku also waved at kirishima.

Kastuki was caught off guard. But was helpless and so he started snarling, "What shitynerd?!"

"Nothing, hahaha see you guys"

And turned his back.

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhh_

 _Katsuki was mentally screaming._

 _"What was that about!?"_

 _Before Izuku reached the end of the street, A tall handsome purple haired guy with gentle locks appeared, running hastily towards their direction shouting: " **ZUKU! Zuku!!!!"** While waving his arms thoughlessly. _

_All off the UA students from 1A witnessing this glanced at one another and fhen at Bakugo._

 _ZUKU???!!!!_

 _As much as Katsuki was dumbfounded, This stupid shitty green nerd shouted back:_

 _"Oi **Takachan!!** " _

_"Wha– taka, taka... TAKACHAN?!"_

 _Silently everyone shifted._

 _Bakugo couldnt believe his ears and his eyes._

 _Who is this little prick and why is he calling Deku, ZUKU???_

 _And not to Mention:_

 _TA-KACchan._

 **Hello! It's me again! Whew! I'm done! What do you think about this? Do tell me your opinion. I'm not really a good writer but I hope to get better.**

 **I may update this quite frequently depending on your opinions. Hihihi. Kacchan is starting to feel a pang in his chest and he doesnt know why.**

 **That's how it is, my hot mess. Izuku is Someone's Zuku. How's that? Feeling meh or arghhh?**


	2. I'm the better Childhood Friend, Kuso

So, this Takachan, is the one you mentioned earlier, Midoriya-kun?

Iida approached.

The sun was ablaze in hues of amber and ultraviolet, casting its glorious rays of both dim and warm.

Izuku glanced back to his friend and hummed, "Unnn" in the most gleeful way that reflected the sunset in his face.

"Nice to meet you", Takahiro started. He offered a warm toothy smile. While the rest of the class had already waved their hand to signal they have to go, Kirishima wonered for a bit about the guy but was ready to leave, he noticed Bakugo.

"Oi, Bakugo" said in his usual manly tone.

"Aren't you going home?"

Bakugo didn't respond and was rather focused on the beaming Izuku near than goddamn "other childhood friend". A bit growling under his teeth if you'll inspect.

Kirishima took a quick look to see what's wrong but in his vision are just Midoriya, Iida and the manly dude. 'man midoriya sure has some nice friends.'

 _Yes he does_

 **Meanwhile, Katsuki...**

Still dazzled. He's quite shocked himself that he is actually shocked. Damn.

' _That Deku, why is he genuinely happy? And.. that guy... is somehow familiar??'_ The glint in his eyes suddenly became surprised. The guy which possesed some dominant aura in him looked his way. Katsuki was caught off guard when the prick suddenly smiled then smirked at him.

'Wha–?' his temper began shooting towards the stratosphere

 **Back to iida**

"I see. You do seem to be a nice person. Nagano-san." He praised.

Izuku then turned to Takachan who thanked Iida for his compliment.

"You're quite the straightforward guy..uhh.."

"Iida, Iida Tenya."

"Iida san!"

Iida just scratch his head

"What brings you here anyway, Takachan?" Izuku wondered

Takahiro has always been modest yet outgoing kind of guy. He's become somebody everyone would have an easy time being with. It was all thanks to Zuku who had made a stand for him back then.

"Well.. I kinda missed our hang outs from junior high so.." he shifted and gestured a bit of embarrassment. You could tell he was the sweet and nice guy, yet still straightforward.

All the while Katsuki stared at them and he seems to really feel something about that guy. and Deku.

Like he was somehow relevant.

wait..if he's Deku's another childhood friend, that means I must have known him or smthn..

[Kacchan, really?anyway—]

All the rest has gone Izuku and takahiro slightly shifted to start walking while kacchan suddenly shouted.

"Hey! SHITTYNERD!"

Izuku was startled and turned back to see his hot–

hot headed, blonde childhood friend."Kacchan?!" Deku automatically blurted.

Wind blew strong and swept their hair waving along. A rather serious moment–tense filled air if one would describe.

Only for Katsuki and Takahiro, that is, though.

Izuku must have reconciled with all his bitter past that he doesnt sense the hostile air. Katsuki with his gut tells him he knew the guy. Takahiro who remembers clearly the bastard who bullied him hasn't given a hint yet but gives off an equally deadly stare.

Talk about a new rivalry.

The dark filtered view cleared when Izuku spoke.

"Why are you still here, Kacchan? Did you need something?"

"You," Ignoring Deku. "Have we met before?" Asking Takahiro with dominance.

"Have we?" Takahiro said smugly

It made katsuki growl internally.

"Don't you remember him, Kacchan? he's Takahiro Nagano. We were in the same kindergarten up until we're 5. He transferred schools but we, _I and him,_ kept being friends."

Izuku began telling the story.

But somehow Katsuki did not care, though he was listening. What got him was the – _I and fucking Him_. Images started flashing to katsuki's mind. Their scrambles, walking along the park with him pretending to be the leader, the pushing around of brats.. and the one kid they bullied at the park.

Katsuki stared at Takahiro's face. They were about the same height and firm muscly build. Takahiro adorned a blazer coat uniform from another hero school. Had a neat appearance, 'handsome' katsuki admitted, and neatly styled hair. Not that he cared.

"Ahhhh! You're the kid I pushed around aren'tcha?" smug appeared in katsuki's face.

Takahiro frowned a bit and looked quickly to see Izuku panicking. He placed his large hand on Zuku's left shoulder, telling him he's alright. smiling and finally turning to Katsuki.

"I was."

Kacchan was irked to see his confidence along with the hand placed rather gently on Deku's shoulder.

"I see you're still an asshole, Katsuki-kun."

NNGGGHHRRRGGHHHHAAAAAA

'This fucker'

Katsuki sighed. He collected himself from being way to drawn to this conversation.

Why is he even concerned anyway?

The night after their fight at ground beta

"You both could be a hero that saves and wins"

Allmight tutored them after their fight. It was one that really tugged their strings. Especially Katsuk's. He was subjected to tremendous amount of anxiety of not knowing what to do after his kidnapping incident. He blamed himself and let the thought consume him. Only until fighting it out against the one who he was close with all along, that had cleared his mind.

He wont let others see him emotional. That made him feel week. But around Izuku, who he had been mean for sometime back, he somehow felt secure. It was enfuriating but it was refreshing all the same. Being able to lash out, scream atop his lungs, punch and knock, and blast somebody out. It all feels good. Even better because it was with Deku. His Childhood friend.

 **Bakugo Katsuki**

"Hehh–" he started.

Before he could continue being smooth Takahiro butted in talking to Izuku.

"–zuku, I'm still surprised at how you can be around this arrogant sludge bastard." and smirked off at katsuki.

-CLICK-

goes kacchan.

"Who the fuck you think you are, HA?! Piece of shit!" Kacchan loosing all his collected temperance walked closely to takahiro grabbing him by his collar and lifting it. His other hand popping with small explosion. Izuku could trail the smell of the all-familiar Nitroglycerin.

Izuku putting up his arms to separate the two.

"ah..hh. Ta.. Kacchan, Takach.. err Stop it you two!" small beads of sweat start trickling down his forehead.

"What you gonna hit me?" Takahiro teased.

"Still got the bully in your age. How childish"

"Arrrghhhh fuck you"

"Ta. . argh Kacch— both of you, please stop..!"

"Who's it really Shitty Nerd?!" Katsuki scowled.

And Katsuki threw the violet haired takahiro off, pushing him off of his way.

"Got no time for this, fuckers" Walking off leaving Takahiro and Deku amidst the tension. But not too long before he got far:

"Yeah, that's it! Go. Zuku doesnt need someone like you. I'm the better Childhood friend anyway."

the Indigo sky slowly enveloped the streets as the lamp posts start blinking one by one shining down the darkened road where Katsuki stood in disbelief.

Better?

Who? What

His dumfounded face was glaringly smirked at by Takahiro, taking Deku away.

"Let's go Zuku."

Izuku looking out to kacchan, "Uhh, see you Kacchan." weary about making his angry childhood friend, well, angry.

For the first time, Katsuki was left hanging.

'This feeling...'

He held out his arm stared at it and immediately clasped it in his chest. The sound of his heart beating was too loud. Louder than his top of the lung shouts. Annoying. What to do. Damn it.

Fuck.

Fuck..

He can feel his head throbbing. Whether it was of blood rushing in or what ever fucking reason, he coldnt stand it.

Remembering Deku's smiling face and that turdface. No. There's no way he's having it.

But it was a long week end and he's out of his league to be thinking.

FUCK

"I'll show you who's the better childhood friend! Kuso–"

"I'm not Kacchan for no reason, shithead" Glaring and baring his killing aura which clearly says 'Die'.

つづく

 **Wahhhhhhhhhh! It's New year. It's me again! I'm so thrilled and honored to have read your comments (even though they're just two) Also save for those who followed and/or favorited the story. Thank you! It is my first ever published story and I would like to know your thoughts. I'm still learning and hopefully get better as the days come by.Kacchan has Encountered Takachan. And it surely is not one meeting you would like to witness. His journey about finding out what this weird feeling that makes his head throb bring him to a bloodlust revenge... or should I say stalking?**

Sorry for this short update, quite busy these days but I really wanted to make a follow up. Thanks


	3. Childhood friends comes back

**Hi! so after a very long time, I visited this and read some recent comments. boy was I thrilled. i even forgot I wrote something here. anyway, thank you for appreciating this small work of mine. for a while I thought I couldn't continue but here I am.** **Pleased to be back.** **I prepared a very _short_ one to reintroduce this story's coming back. (naturally because the gap between the last chapter and the one upcoming's too long) Again, wholeheartedly, I thank you for reading.**

5:45

The sun dances as it slowly rose along the harmony of night and morning skies, paving its way up and painting a gleam of fiery warmth. Blossoms and birds aflutter along with the soft sweet morning breeze. Around, the ground reverberates footsteps from people. A few individuals starting their routine. Yet another day comes and everyone does the same thing again. Except for someone named trouble.

Earlier

Loud ringing from his phone yet he's already wide awake. Bakugou Katsuki has had the worst sleep in the entire fucking universe.

Scrunching up, doing some stretch, he finally arose from his mildly disheveled bed. He wanted to ignore his alarm but decided it was too loud and loud always annoyed him.

Several months already passed. They were now living in the same roof, dorm, in UA. It was after when the school got attacked by the League. After he was taken– God how he wished he could erase everything in his memory or even make it as if nothing happened. But he couldn't.

Fucking thoughts. Shut the fuck up. Too early for this shit.

He grabbed the shoulders of his shirt, yanked them off over his head and completely bare his sturdy muscular physique. He felt hot. A line of light seeps through the partition of the curtain to his hard form. He went to pick up a shirt –something loose and comfortable. He needed to breathe out of the dampness he was in. Maybe some jogging could clear his thoughts and bring some wanted sweat instead.

4:40 am

The blond went down and got some water from the fridge and poured himself a glass. He's behind his schedule for training. Chaotic, he lifted the glass and inspected it a bit before pouring it into his mouth. Thirsty. The way the water globed hard down his throat as he swallowed every ounce was proof that he wanted more. Why was he so hot? ..and thirsty. Fuck. He concluded to chug the container off.

God that was refreshing.

After refueling his system, Katsuki warmed up on the field before making his way around the grounds of UA. Eyes are bright and sharp, focused. His tensed up muscles slowly ease out in warming up. As soon as he felt loose, he went off. Air was brushing pass his mellow firm skin. A little more. He ran off.

Sweat dampen his clothes. Making it stick to his chiselled up form. If one were to argue, Bakugou was totally firm and ripped. [Not that I mind, tho] He kept his training everyday and consistently no matter what. He had to be in shape whenever. Can't be dilly-dallying over and let himself be caught up in some mess again. Tch. He muses.

Everyday he woke up a tad bit earlier than anyone else. There were some students up by 6 and ofcourse the teachers that patrol around. But they didn't bother one another over trainings which Katsuki takes delight in. No nuisance. He can go about his routine without a random fucker bugging him.

Not until 5:45.

Shit.

He completely forgot.

As if the universe that randomly picks up some fight with him was bored, the sun, yes the fucking sun through the earlier undisturbed clouds, now shone a ridiculous light to the approaching figure.

Green.

He froze for a bit, caught off guard by the sight of his _Childhood friend_. Not to be surprised. He knew this was Deku. And this was when he gets up every morning to jog.

Not by himself, though.

Speculating as he stood to catch some breath, he noticed Deku's astonishing glow. Wait what? Must be the fucking sun.

No but, somehow he was pristine... The fuck does that mean Katsuki?!

Weird but he caught himself spacing out for a while. Not yet tired, though.

"See ya!" Deku waved his hand

And katsuki was thrown out of his train of thoughts back into reality.

"Yeah, anytime, 'Zuku!" the man in the distant not too far away, replied.

Katsuki was just staring. Beads of sweat trickled down from his forehead, on his neck and..

"Heeehh, I see you're still SO chummy with that bastard, aren't 'cha, I– Deku." Kacchan voiced out redundantly for Izuku to notice. He was about to say Izuku accidentally for reasons he didn't know himself. Good thing he had awareness. Or does he?

Kacchan wore a plain navy blue shirt, almost too dark from being wet that clung on to his–uh, yeah and a distasteful mix of smirk and smug. Izuku brushed both image off of his head.

Freckles slightly tinged red. Maybe from exhaustion from running.

"Oh, Kacchan, didn't see you there" Izuku reflexed calmly and ignoring the fact that Kacchan looked pissed and, yeah.

"Doing your routine so early again?" He continued.

Again? What you didn't know? You used to know my schedules and routine, bastard...

"Shut it, ofcourse I am. Can't let some fucktard get ahead of me."

"So.. still hanging out with yer _Childhood friend_?"

It felt heavy saying the words _Childhood friend_ when he knows he, too, was supposed to be like that to him. To deku. But he wasn't. After all, they weren't so close to begin with. And just the fact they were fine after their fight, doesn't mean they get to be Childhood friends again. Right?

"... Takacha–"

"Fuck" Kacchan irritated, cut deku off soon as he heard the name. Dreaded Taka-fucking-chan. The God-knows-how-similar it is to his own Nickname that only deku uses.

Izuku parsed his lips at the sight of the annoyed blond, "he.. he's a good friend, and keeps me company. And even gives me advices. And he, uhm, likes hero stuff too so–" tried to change the mood but to no better result.

"Didn't ask that, idiot."

"Oh, uhm. I know. Sorry."

"Forget it."

Then Katsuki walked ahead without saying anything ignoring Izuku.

"Sure, see you later KACCHAN!" Deku tried his best not to be affect by his anger and cheered.

Exhausted. Not from running. Man, this shit.

But after hearing his name. His childhood friend's voice, calling him Kacchan got him astonished from within. He glanced back at deku smiling at him. He was clearly out of words. The sun was completely out and shining.

His scrunched up mood illuminated by a single word.

"Yeah." He acknowledged.

A small smile.

Nerd.

 **AN: uwaaaaah. they're back! the pangsy-angsty is back. I'm so excited to continue this work. As you may have known, I'm just a novice in this field. writing for the love of it. Feel free to let me know what you think, as always! I will do my best to complete the official 3rd (?) chapter! There will be a time skip to match the current events but will keep the same story I ought to make. Be it hurting our Kacchan, idk. or making him the greatest pal. Stay tuned. Suggestions are welcome too! thank you**


End file.
